Social Moments
by Symphonic Zephyr
Summary: The moments in Persona's 3 and 4 you thought never existed. Join Minato Arisato and Souji Seta as they suffer from the insanity that comes from organizing their social life with fighting shadows and preventing the end of the world as we know it!
1. Link 1: A Normal Day P3

Persona does not belong to me, it belongs to Atlus, please support the official releases of Persona related franchises.

This is a simply a comedy and thus should not be taken seriously and observed under a microscope.

* * *

Social Moments:

Link 1: The Normal Day of Minato Arisato

It was another peaceful day, well peaceful in student council standards. Mitsuru is busy threatening to execute the slackers who didn't help with the whole cigarette thing. Hidetoshi is being asks opinions on a rule for making the school uniforms more awesome than they already are. Chihiro is busy organizing money in the corner of the class room and finally there is Minato Arisato. Listening to his music and forcing a smile so he won't go bloody insane from his life. Lets just say…it's a god damn mess…Well I guess it would be better if we sneak a peak into Minato Arisato's mind as we learn about what he thinks of his typical day.

Minato: Another morning, Time to do the usual, drink my daily morning dose of Pheromone Coffee, and off to the train.

Minato heads towards the train station and arrives at school

Minato: The school day was nothing special, I wish I could sleep during class but that damn dose of Pheromone Coffee kept me awake, dammit I should quit the stuff. This brings me to another point…

After school, Minato looks around to see if anyone is around then cautiously descends towards the swimming gym trying to avoid the attention of girls.

Minato: I DON'T KNOW THE DAMN COFFEE ACTUAL WORKED!! You see…when your school demands you wear speedo's for swim team…things get bad.

Minato looks around and decide to do a few laps on the swimming pool. He was sure no one is going see him practice. Ever since a rather…odd incident, he usually has to practice with only guys around and even then Minato is slightly paranoid that the charm he gained from the coffee might make the guys gay for him. Yet for some odd reason his close friends (social link friends) aren't that affected…well at least that's what Minato thinks.

Minato: After being paranoid for my…personal space…I headed back to the dorm.

Minato heads back to the dorms, to find everyone else waiting. Minato decides since everyone isn't sick and their in great condition, he decides that today would be a good day to scroll through Tartarus…that being said…the whole dark hour thing in itself has got issues…

Minato decides to bring along Aigis, Ken Amada, and Koromaru. They look around the strange deranged tower. Wondering how a unique hour produces such a screwed up environment.

Minato enters a battle with some random deformed shadow. Minato takes out his evoker and does the usual process of blasting himself in the head.

Minato: NARCISSUS!

A half naked blonde man appears above Minato.

Minato: Sexy Dance!

The half naked blonde man then turned all the shadows against each other, clawing each other apart.

Minato: Battle done…

Minato could then hear the snickering from Fuuka and the rest of the party members of the floor.

Yukari: *snickering*He does realize that his mental reflection is that of a half naked and possibly ambiguously gay man.

Minato: *twitch*

Junpei: *snickering*Well he does hang out with Bebe…

Mitsuru and Fuuka: That's a horrible joke…

Awkward silence for a few seconds…

Fuuka: …but sadly true.*snickering quietly with Mitsuru*

Minato kept on twitching with increasing frustration with Aigis, Ken, and Koromaru confused as to why Minato is so mad.

Minato: My team mates are a group…of…JERKS!

Later after the whole exploration crap, Minato went to the velvet room. Minato right away offered up Narcissus for fusion. Igor and Elizabeth raise an eye brow

Elizabeth: I thought you were satisfied with the result of this one.

Minato: Well…I change my mind on this one…

Minato eventually does about half a dozen fusions to make Persona's that his team mates won't poke fun at him for.

Minato: Welp I'll be leaving

As Minato leaves Elizabeth and Igor both snicker

Elizabeth: What a peer pressure victim…

After everyone returned to the dorm, Junpei looked at Minato for a second. Minato being a bad mood glared back.

Minato: What?

Junpei: What happened to your gay half naked persona?

Minato then proceeded to beat the crap out of Junpei

Minato: *Narrating*: My team is a group of assholes…

* * *

Also if you don't get why I put the last part in is mainly cause I just want to make fun of the fact that while your team mates acknowledge you have multiple persona's, they never question a thing about the persona's you lose or gain.


	2. Link 2: A Normal Day P4 NB

Link 2: The Normal Day of Souji Seta (The Non Battle Version)

The silver haired youth wakes up another day in Inaba. Souji Seta smiles, knowing today will be another great day. He went down stairs to have his adorable cousin Nanako waiting for him with breakfast.

Souji: (Narrating): Welp my day starts off like this…Nanako and I eat breakfast, I drop Nanako off at school and I myself spend a day in school learn stuff…but then…the rest of the day gets weird…

After school, Souji decided to hang out with Rise Kujikawa. Rise decides today is a great day to shop, so she drags Souji to some random location to go clothes shopping.

Rise: Souji-Senpai, how does this look on me?

Souji looks from the magazine he is reading to see Rise wearing a goth Lolita outfit. Souji turned red and nearly head a nose bleed.

Souji: (Narrating): HOLY SHIT!! THIS IS INCREDIBLE!! I'M SO GOING TO GET MURDERED FOR THESE THOUGHTS!!!

Souji: (actually talking to Rise): It looks great…why the outfit though?

Rise: Oh Youske-Senpai said you liked these kinds of outfits.

Souji twitched at Rise's words. Yeah…what's the dark secret under Souji's futon that Youske found out about when he went over to his place? Perhaps the weirdest manga and anime collection to date exposing Souji's fetishes.

Souji: (Narrating): YOUSKE!!! F**** YOU!!! F*** YOU FOR NOT KEEPING YOUR MOUTH SHUT!!!! WHY THE HELL DO YOU THINK THOSE SERIES ARE HIDDEN UNDER THE FUTON?!?!?! ARE SECERTS BETWEEN BEST FRIENDS NO LONGER SACRED?!?!?!?!?!?!

Souji: (In reality, actually pretty calm compared to the angry out of control thoughts in his mind.): Well…yeah… (Whispering) …among other things.

Rise: Ok…oh and by the way…

Souji: YOU DIDN'T TELL EVERYBODY DID YOU?!

Everyone in the store stared at the two.

Rise: I was just asking if you would like to eat right now…

Souji: Oh…sorry

After being paranoid that his weird obsession with anime outfits has been exposed, Souji went home after calming himself down. There he found his Uncle Dojima and Nanako together. Souji guessed that since they are enjoying the TV program, he decided not to bother the two. He looks in the refrigerator and something catches his eye.

Souji: (Narrating): This exact stupidity is the exact reason why I was stupid enough to ATTEMPT to ingest Mystery Food X…

Souji takes the rather unidentifiable food and ate it…there was a sudden silence.

Nanako: Big bro, are you ok?

Souji: I'm just fine…

Souji starts acting like a complete drunk and started crawling up the stairs to his room and feeling like he is seeing multiple colors as he goes to bed.

That night he had a extremely screwed up dream that Souji and Naoto got married and the daughter…was some kind of abomination that can only be described as a gender bent Kanji….Souji never saw the two the same way again after this dream…


End file.
